The Grell Adventures Of Megatron Jones
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: This is the amazing one-shot series of random Dangan Roonpa. They will be songfics for the most part, but I will take request for omakes that might even become whole chapters your reviews will be most welcome, so tell me what you think. Just drop by, and be sure to have your fun my demented kiddies.
1. The Komahina ship

_A/N:_

_Dark Snow: This will be how author's notes are done, biznatches. If you get the references in the title, then you're so amazing that I could kiss you. well either that or kill you, but I promised Byakuya-sama that I wouldn't. I'm giving you an extra special treat here, with stuff from all three games. Comment on the story of IM me and I just might use your parody Ideas for another song. This may have some head cannons, as well as a possible Neko Byakuya._

_Togami: No cat ears. I refuse to be dragged into your delusions, plebian._

_Dark Snow: I could lock you back up in my closet with the two lucksters again. Remember-_

_Togami: *blushes* NO! YOU'RE NOT STICKING ME IN THERE AGAIN!_

_Dark Snow: *Smirks* well now that that's taken care of... on with the story._

_Junko: SHE DOESN'T OWN THESE BITCHES, BECAUSE I DO!_

It was just an average day on the beach after they'd nearly returned to despair and everyone was hanging out at their weekly party. Suprisingly, Usami was originally a program for a robot here that was meant to act as a mediator once they'd returned to being despair free. They were having fun at the party, well for the most part. not everyone was completely healed and they had just finished the footage from the first two chapters and then they felt like singing after having re-watched frozen via the footage. So Usami of course started it.

What's da mattew, deaw?

Why awe you holdin' back fwom such a man?

Is it the cwasy way he tawlks?

Then Ibuki jumped in for Ibuki's sake. She felt like giving her friends some Ibassment.

Or the fluffy hair like chalk?

Of course, that brought Twogami into the singing. He still couldn't help but throw slurs at them every now and then, even though he'd been revealed as the SHSL Imposter.

Or the average, plebeian weirdness you can't beat?

Then Saionji decided to be her normal self. She was dancing by this point and decided to add in a couple lines.

And though I know he washes

Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

Usami had a black aura surrounding her. "My Students newd to be nwice to eachoder!" She shouted at them, and then took up the song again.

But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Nanami had finally come up on the moniter and decided to join in with her other self. It was really easy being the same person and part of the same system.

Cute and sweet!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

So he's got lots of flaws.

Tsumiki finally gather the courage to join and couldn't help but give a somewhat medical statement.

Like his p-p-peculiar b-brain dear,

Then Twogami was back for more,not wanting to be left out of the fun they were having. Okay not really, everyone knows he just felt like momentarily taking on the identity of the world-famous superhero, Captian Obvious.

This is getting strange here.

That's where Gundam shouted, imitating the Ghost of Ishimaru who was right next to him.

This school exists outside of nature's laws!

So Tsumiki pulled out her life sized Junko puppet to sing a duet with her. She just had to bring Junko into this, didn't she?

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

Finally Hinata got tired of people singing to him. He stood abruptly and groaned at them. Why did they always try this with him?

Can we please just

Stop talking about this?

I don't wanna be stuck with Komaeda, here!

This is where Souda got involved, because last he knew, his bro was really shipped hard with Komaeda.

Why, say? So tell me, bro

Is it the way that he makes you scared?

The baby-faced gangster smirked and interrupted him to add his own piece.

Or that he's socially impaired?

Saionji just grins in her childish way. She places her hand over her smile and then adds the harshest piece yet.

Or that you want to leave him in the woods?

That forces Hinata to pause in his protests. That was way too mean, even if it was Komaeda. Plus he owed the boy at least a little bit for taking such good care of him after he'd gotten the surgery.

I do not really want to do that...

Nidai makes some mockery of a sympathetic face at him and scratches his smelly head.

Are you holding back your

Fondness due to his untimely death jests?

Owari finally chimes in, proving that singing while eating is not only possible, but food doesn't have to get everywhere when someone does.

Or the way he covers

Up that he's the honest goods?

That's when almost everyone joins in to sing the words that somehow magically flash across the TV they had been watching only moments before.

Most of the students:

He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

He's got a forest of bugs

His isolation is confirmation

Of our desperation to lock him up

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix him up with you!

Then Hinata finally had enough. Why did it have to be only him that they were trying to fix up with Komaeda.

ENOUGH! I still

Don't want him, okay?

Then a stuffed Monokuma appeared and decided to join in the sing along. He made sure to sing in his English voice to bring the fans despair too.

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Every one paused, and Hinata decided to use his surgery-given baesball skills to throw the stuffed Monokuma all the way into one of the island's volcanoes. Then everyone stopped caring about the homicidal teddy bear and returned to the song. More of Sonia just restarted the singing.

That's a minor thing.

Hinata decided to try reasoning with them. Maybe if they all accepted Komaeda...

His quote 'enstrangement' is a flex arrangement.

Nanami had to completely destroy his plans with the next lines she sang.

And by the way They used to love talking!

That's where the perv snapped out of his own mental perversions of something, and decided to add in a few "helpful" lines.

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

His brain's a bit fixed.

Get to being gay out of the way and

They will love it.

Koizumi stole the spotlight right there and undertook the solo. Because even journalists deserved a chance in the spotlight for their music. Probably.

We're not sayin' you can change him,

'Cause that boy's just too strange.

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange.

People make bad choices if they're mad,

In despair, or depressed.

Throw a little love his way.

Komaeda had entered the room during her solo, and knew that it was the perfect chance to give them hope.

I'll throw a little hope your way.

Then 87.5 percent of the room learned that Peko had a sense of humor. Well more of that she could show it to a crowd of people and not just one or two at a time.

And you won't bring out their best.

Then everyone joined in to sing more of the song.

True love brings out their best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!

Then the author got lazy and converted to script form for no apparent reason.

Nidai: Father!

Koizumi & Saonji: Sister!

Gundam & Souda: Brother!

And Komaeda broke script form in order to sing about hope.

You need each other to raise

Us up and round us out.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove.

Kuzryuu started to sing the portion of Olaf.

The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix up a fixer-upper is

The fourth wall broke with a tremendous crash and the script form returned with it.

Tumblr:

True! true!

True, true, true!

Love (True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True...

Fanfiction: Do you, Hinata, take hinata to be your tumbl-fully wedded?

Hinata: Wait, what!?

Deviantart: You're getting married!

Monomi: Wub!

Fin

_A/N:_

_Dark Snow: Yay! It's done! Grey plaid boxers for you all! Review for more, and no flames, thank you. I'm not trying to kill off the despair to save a computer program._

_Everyone: Hey!_

_Dark Snow: Be sure to thank my staff (captives) otherwise I just might have to go pull Monokuma out of that Volcano. Anyway, by yall's._


	2. Komaeda's life through tumblr

Komaeda was sitting all alone in his cottage, and was completely and utterly bored. that sparked a memory, it was of a person with ebony black hair and piercing red eyes. He always said that he was bored and never smiled. It was odd, but Komaeda knew he loved this apathetic human being. Speaking of apathetic people with no smile, Komaeda's thoughts immediately went to Hinata-kun. He was so nice to everyone, even a worthless waste of breath like himself. Kindness, there was a holiday for that, wasn't there? It was in the harshest time of the year, known by the name of Christmas. Maybe to make Hinata smile, he could create a Christmas song for him. Maybe just reworking they lyrics would work. So he tried.

I want a Hinata-kun on the island

Only a Hinata-kun will do

Don't want Saionji, no Fat Togami boy

I want a Hinata-kun to play with and enjoy

The song had started out marvelously he loved it, almost as much as the Hinata body pillow that he'd gotten from the monomono machine. He pulled out a tape recorder and re sang the first verse before continuing on to the rest of the song.

I want a Hinata-kun on the island

I don't think Monobear will mind, do you?

He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue

Just shove him through my front door,

that's the easy thing to do

I can see me now in the morning,

creeping with my stares

Oh what joy and what surprise

when I open up my eyes

to see a Hinata hero standing there

I want a Hinata-kun on the island

Only a Hinata-kun will do

No monobeasts, no monomi

I only like my Hinata-kun

And Hinata-kun loves me

Naegi says that Hinata would Give us hope, but then

The file says Hinata is a mono-bear-Ian.

(Short Music Interlude)

There's lots of room for him in my cottage

I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage

I can see me now In the morning,

creeping with my stares

Oh what joy and what surprise

when I open up my eyes

to see a Hinata hero standing there

I want a Hinata-kun on the island

Only a Hinata-kun will do

No monobeasts or Monomi

I only like Hinata-kun

And Hinata-kun loves me too!

By the end he just felt so happy that he figured a murder must be taking place. It was fine though, because he had a wonderful song, even if it ripped off the melody of "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas." He would be sure to listen to the recording and improve the song so that he could sing it to Hinata-Kun for Christmas when it came around.

_A/N:_

_Dark: Finally! It took forever, but I finally have created chapter 2! This is thanks to-_

_Moon: *barges in* I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS!_

_Dark: Shut up! *tackles Moon* Copious amounts of this, for even days after._

_Komaeda: Did I get a Hinata-Kun for Christmas? _

_Moon: Yeah, he's been under the tree for all this time._

_Komaeda: Hinata!_

_Dark: *sleep deprived chuckle* This is my late Christmas gift to all of y'alls. My buds Neko and possibly-Jeff got the unetited verdion as their final gift for Christmas. It was a thrill. _

_Moon: Now you're rambling. So I'll give you guys a joke. What is the-_

_Everyone: don't you dare tell that joke again._

_Moon: Today's gift for reading is food Hannamura made (it's awesome by the way) Yay!_


End file.
